


Unmasked

by Gee_Bee1 (Gee_Bee)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Bee/pseuds/Gee_Bee1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke stumbles upon a scene that causes her to argue with Lexa. Perhaps the Commander is not as she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am not good at writing fic at all but I had this idea stuck in my head and wanted to write it down. Sorry if there is one similar to it!
> 
> Chat to me on tumblr: burno-inferno

Lexa had finally completed doing a round of camp. She wanted to make sure the clan from the North, who had come to visit, were comfortable. It was important they viewed the peace that the alliance with the Sky People had brought. It would be one step closer to peace across the land, once step closer to no more bloodshed.

 

Fulco was a burly, loud and very proud man. He had been leader of his tribe for a number of years. His opinion was rarely opposed. His acceptance of the alliance was needed, Lexa understood this.

 

After a tiresome day of overseeing the arrival of the visitors, Lexa returned to her tent. Since winning the battle between the Mountain Men and the incident between Clarke, Lexa had barley slept these past few days.

 

The Commander entered her, what she thought would be empty, tent. There, standing in the middle of the room was a tall, slender, brunette woman, around the same age as Lexa. She is unarmed and wearing what appears to be a coat comprised of several animal pelts. The woman hears the Commander walk into the tent and turned to face her.

 

Lexa stood there surprised with a hint of anger…she does not enjoy people invading her privacy.

 

“Who are you?”, Lexa asked sternly. Her hand slowly reaching up to rest on the hilt of her sword.

 

“My name is Afia, Commander.” She replied slightly bowing her head.

 

“I have been sent here by Leader Fulco.”

 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she looked over the woman. She can see the tattoos on her arms distinguishing her from Lexa’s own people.

 

She can tell Afia is unarmed and clearly no one of any importance.The Commander starts to take off her weaponry knowing this person is of no threat to her.

 

“Well then, state your business.”

 

“I have been sent as a gesture of good faith between our tribes.” The woman said plainly, watching Lexa as her back is turned whiles she disarms.

 

Lexa paused at this comment. She continued to place her weaponry on the table and turned around to face Afia.

 

“A gesture of good faith?” She asked, confused as to what makes this woman so special as to be sent by Fulco himself.

 

The woman gives a slight smile and slowly slips the furs from her slim body, revealing a naked form beneath. Toned, tanned and partially tattooed. 

 

Lexa stood rigid. Her eyebrow slightly rose at the sight of the body in front of her. _This is certainly a gesture._

 

Lexa paused, she started to speak making sure not to accidentally add insult to the situation.

 

“This gesture is not required. Fulco has my highest regard.”

 

The woman walks toward to Commander, slowly, as if any sudden movements would make the girl run.

 

As the woman walked forward Lexa took a slight step back, wanting to move away from the approaching woman but not wanting to seem weak in her retreat.

 

She bumped against the table behind her. Afia is certainly beautiful and the view of her bare body sent a heat straight between Lexa’s legs. Lexa is apprehensive, she knows it would be weak to cave to her physical desires at a time her people need her but does not want to insult Fulco by refusing his ‘gift’.

 

The two woman stare into each others eyes, but unsure what the other will do next. Afia moves so close that her bare breasts rub up against the texture Lexa’s clothes. Lexa does not move. She stares straight ahead as the other woman slowly, trying not to startle the Commander, moves to kiss Lexa’s neck.

 

Lexa does not stop her, she stays still staring straight ahead, resting up against the table behind her with her hands gripping the edge. Her inner battle struggling as to what move she will make.

 

Afia is very good at what she does. The kisses on Lexa’s neck make the Commander’s breath deepen. The woman noticed Lexa had not moved. She took a firm grip of one of Lexa’s hands that were squeezing the table and carefully guided it between her legs.

 

Lexa can feel the womans warmth. It has been so long. She slowly moved her fingers to feel to woman wetness while the other woman continued to place kisses down Lexa’s neck.

 

“Lexa, I don’t understand how we can’t spare a few peo……..Oh shit! Sorry, I thought you were alone!”

 

Clarke walked into the tent and sees the two woman against the table. She is shocked, knows she should look away but she can’t.

 

Lexa immediately stepped away from the other woman in an attempt to disguise what was happening.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa looked between Afia and Clarke trying to form a sentence but nothing quite coming to mind.

 

“I, ah, just..”

 

Clarke looked at the naked woman, the woman does not attempt to cover up or show any kind of emotion resembling surprise or embarrassment. 

 

Her brain finally kicked in, “Oh sorry, no, I will leave to you to it!” She says, trying to avoid making any eye contact and awkwardly left the tent.

 

The Commander watched Clarke leave the tent in a rush. She clenched her jaw. Thoughts raced through her mind.

 

“Take your things and leave!” She says to Afia as she left her tent to go after Clarke.

 

As Lexa left her tent she searched the grounds for Clarke. The guards outside her tent went to follow her but she dismissed them. As she looked ahead and to the left she saw Clarke just as she has entered her own tent.

 

===========================================================================

 

“Clarke, I am sorry you had to see that.”

 

“Its fine Lexa, you have no need to be sorry.”

 

“I..I didn’t mean for you..” Lexa stumbled. Clarke thinks this is the first time she has heard the Commander lost for words.

 

“Its fine Lexa, I understand. I said I wasn’t ready and you have your own…needs, I am glad you have found someone.” Clarke said, as she looked at Lexa.

 

“No, its not like that, she was a gift”

 

Clarke furrows her brow.

 

“Not a gift..” Lexa tries to correct herself seeing Clarke was taking this the wrong way.

 

“Fulco, insisted, I didn't want to offend..I wasn’t going to…”

 

Clarke stood up straight, her face moved to a look of disgust as she realises what Lexa is saying.

 

“A gift?!” 

 

“Not a gift..it’s” Lexa tried to regain control of the situation

 

“That naked woman, was not a gift? She was in _your_ tent, ready to be in _your_ bed because her Leader told her to be!”

 

“She was not forced to be there” Lexa said sternly, not liking Clarke’s accusation.

 

“Of course she was!” Clarke yelled, horrified that Lexa would view a human as a commodity.

 

The Commander’s stubbornness and pride went into overdrive. She did not like how Clarke was speaking to her. She was the Commander.

 

“Warming the bed of the Commander is a privilege!” Lexa yelled back, eyes burning holes into Clarke.

 

Clarke scoffed, she could hardly believe those words came out of Lexa’s mouth.

 

“A privilege? Is that what I missed out on, Commander? The _privilege_ of being in your bed!?”

 

Clarke spat these words at Lexa. Full of disdain and disgust. Lexa’s face softened slightly as Clarke’s harsh words hit her hard.

 

“That is not what I meant.” Lexa said, void of the anger her previous sentence had.

 

“No, I think you did! Is that what you wanted? Huh? The leader of the Sky People in front of you, on her knees?”

 

“Clarke…”

 

“Tell me _Commander._ Would you even return the privilege? Or dismiss me once I had satisfied your ego?!”

 

Lexa glared at Clarke, her jaw clenching repeated. She could see Clarke was angry and didn't want to say anything that might ignite the situation.

 

“I am drawn to you because of your strength, Clarke. I have no desire to see you act below your position as leader of your people.” Lexa said these words slowly, hoping the change would abate Clarke’ fury. 

 

Clarke’s eyes narrowed as she thought over Lexa’s words,“You’re right.”

 

Lexa stilled. Clarke would never back so down easily. She sees Clarke’s demeanour change, less angry but no less terrifying. 

 

“Maybe me being beneath you isn’t what you wanted at all. As you say, your ‘drawn to my strength’, the fact I don’t take orders from you. That woman in there seemed to have the Commander cowering, vulnerable to her touch. Is it possible the big, scary Commander wants to be on her knees instead?”

 

“Thats enough!”, Lexa straightens and makes a move to exit.

 

Clarke blocks her from leaving.

 

“No, maybe deep down behind your mask, behind your talk of weakness you crave something you will not allow your self to have.”

 

The grounder makes a move to leave again but Clarke roughly shoves her right shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Imagine if your people found out. That their Commander, the one the rules with an iron fist, is the one that wants to be ruled.”

 

Lexa looks straight at Clarke. She has no defence. Her breath is erratic. Whether its from anger or something else Clarke can not bare to look at her.

 

“Get out.” Clarke broke the gaze between them. Her voice no longer filled with anger but sombered with disappointment.

 

Lexa leaves the tent. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can not write smut if my life depended on it. Thats really how I wanted this to end, with Clarke topping Lexa. So if anyone wanted to do a continuation of this fic with some good old smut be my guest :)


End file.
